


elsewhere

by MythologicalHoe



Series: there's something out there that keeps us awake at night [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Death Rituals, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Magic, Monster Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: "There's a ravenous Death God in the basement?""Yeah," Rey said, "and I feed him every year to make sure that he doesn't kill everyone in the mortal realm."





	elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you like! It's october, I'm excited. Here's a more fun spin on a little horror idea I had. Hope y'all are doing good. 
> 
> Also, if you like what I do and how I write, consider buying me a coffee. If you leave your Tumblr or AO3 handle and a prompt, I will write a special one shot dedicated to you as thanks!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/carinamanning

The trees sing of a song that is forgotten, and the wind howls, letting people know that it is sentient. Elsewhere University used to be a normal place with normal people, and then something happened. Ben was sure that the first sign of something wrong was the creek overflowing, and then the clocks started to work backwards, and the sometimes you would find someone staring at you from across a classroom with a blank expression on their face. 

It was disturbing to think that something odd would be happening, so most people wrote it off as nothing. Until the Student Council announced that there was something. A big, old thing, that had awoken in the woods. That thing in the woods made things go missing, and it made new things appear. It seemed like there wasn’t much that people could do to stop it from happening. There were charms and there were wards to make sure that these sorts of things didn’t take you, but it wasn’t a guarantee that things that went bump in the night wouldn’t find you. 

Something found Ben. 

He wasn’t sure how to describe its presence. It was very slow, and very old. Like eyes that took an eternity to take sweeping glances. Then it got faster, and Ben felt like he was being watched every second of every single day. 

By what, he wasn’t sure. “You’ve been acting weird,” Poe told him at one point. It took Ben a minute to register that he was even talking to him. He adjusted his glasses and looked over at his roommate. 

“Huh? What?” 

Poe laughed, “I said that you’ve been acting weird lately, dude. Are you okay?” 

Ben shrugged, “I don’t know to be honest, just feeling off.” That seemed to make Poe uneasy, but Ben didn’t blame him. Especially after his boyfriend got replaced by a changeling. “It’s probably just the stress of upcoming exams.” 

“Understandable,” Poe said, “maybe you should take a break. There’s one of those adult coloring stations downstairs if you want to go check that out. Just remember to use the right door and not the left.” The left door was not a real hallway. 

“Yes,” Ben said, “I will.” 

“Be safe, Ben.” 

“I will.” He left the room. Poe was right. He just needed to clear his head.  But as he was walking, he mistakenly picked the wrong door. Just as Poe had warned him not to do that. 


End file.
